


DAY 6: dog park

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Seungcheol felt lonely after his break up and decided to adopt a puppy.Jeonghan was an expert on training dogs.





	DAY 6: dog park

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 is Also a present for a good friend. I hope you guys like it, check out my other works and hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

This wasn’t exactly Seungcheol’s idea of getting over his ex, you see Seungcheol and Jihoon had broken up a while ago but he had yet to get used to be alone again; it’s not like he was heartbroken, the break up was a mutual agreement, the feelings weren’t there anymore and both of them had drifted apart. Yes, Seungcheol felt a little heartbroken at the beginning, but after a few months he was ok, however being alone again was something he didn’t know how to deal with.

So Seokmin, being the good friend he was, convinced Seungcheol to adopt a puppy, little did he know that puppies have endless energy and need attention 24/7. Now he found himself chasing the puppy cause he eased the leash for a second, and now he was regretting it. The chase was short, thankfully, and he ended up returning home with the puppy on his arms and more tired than he thought a walk on the park could left him.

  
Jeonghan was throwing a branch to Toby, his _baby_ , his dog, when a tall, gorgeous man passed by him running chasing a cute puppy. Jeonghan laughed at the scene, he had never seen him there but he hoped to see him more often. After a few minutes the man reappeared, walking with the dog on his arms and with a fake mad expression. Jeonghan laughed again, he definitely wanted to see him again.

  
The second time he went to the park, Seungcheol actually noticed a really cute guy that when he smiled resembled an angel, hair brown with redish highlights, playing with a dog, that compared to his small puppy looked like a horse, _actually_ the actual owner of the dog looked smaller than he probably was next to his dog “Toby, go fetch” he heard the guy say while throwing a branch to the horse-dog, the mentioned run and came back in just a few seconds. Seungcheol was impressed, Snow, his puppy, ignored him every time he tried to do that. So without thinking about what he was doing he approached the guy “Hey, sorry, this is gonna be very random but I’m new to the dog things…I mean I just adopted a puppy and I’m confused and impressed, how did you manage to get your dog to be this obedient? Cause Snow completely ignores me, but you have your dog-horse basically wrapped around your pinkie” he vented in just one breath. Jeonghan was surprised, he did see the gorgeous man come back to the park but he did not expect him to approach him and he definitely never expected Toby to be called a horse-dog, it made him laugh again. If he laughed at everything the boy said he was gonna catch feelings in just a day, Jeonghan thought. Seungcheol was no different tho, the soft laugh of the slightly shorter boy sounded like music on his ears and it sparked something on him he thought it was extinct, when a sudden pull on his hand made him come back to reality “oh damn it Snow don’t pull” he heard the other boy laugh again and he smiled “Sorry that was so sudden and lowkey creepy. I’m Seungcheol by the way and this is snow” he said picking up the puppy on his arms.  
“I’m Jeonghan and this horse is Toby” the angel boy responded pointing at his dog “it’s fine really you’re the first who says that my _boy_ looks like a horse” Jeonghan laughed again “also I’d find you quite intimidating if it wasn’t for the fact that you’re holding a tiny dog” he added to what Seungcheol blushed a little and scratched the back of his head “anyways the reason Toby is so obedient is a family secret so I can’t tell it to you unless you take me out on a date” he resumed with a wink.


End file.
